Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a bold process on a character.
Description of the Related Art
To cause a character to seem bolder, there is a bold process on a character. The publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-313410 discusses a technique for performing a bold process on a character by performing, on a character represented by a bitmap, a process of identifying a pixel adjacent to the character and changing the pixel to the color of the character.
To identify a pixel adjacent to the character, the technique in the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-313410 performs, on each pixel in the bitmap, the process of determining whether the pixel is adjacent to the character. Since this determination process is performed on each pixel, the cost of the determination process increases in proportion to the size of the bitmap representing the character.